Illusions
by DarkAngel009988
Summary: Ok, this is my first Dark Angel fic so take it easy on me ok? It's about a girl who is Lydecker's daughter and she has genetically revved up dna too. I suck at summaries so just read the story ok? NO FLAMES!! Constructive Criticism is accepted if it's don


Illusions

A/N: This is my first D.A. story so be easy on me. I wrote this before the season premier aired so just forget about that episode when you read this story ok? It's my version of things...so here goes..BTW FLAMES WILL BURN IN HELL WITH RENFRO!

Her slender, yet muscular form jumped the perimeter fence with ease. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a few others landing behind her. But she just kept running, in a way she was glad they had retrained her. Her abilities had increased far beyond what they were before, making it easier for her to escape. Still she was only barely faster than the teenagers who ran after her. She forced her body to move faster as she ran through the woods with a determined mind set. After what seemed like hours she could no longer hear the feet crunching the leaves behind her. She could hear cars on the road beyond the forest. But she kept pushing herself to run, and run she did. The road lights were now visible and she knew she would reach her destination soon.

By the time she could see the space needle, the sun was up. Seattle...where she had to be. Her running slowed a bit, and her body ached. Her gray shirt was damp with sweat and her camouflage pants were torn from running through the woods. She could almost see the tall building she had gotten so used to visiting, so long ago. It seemed as if forever had passed by the time she reached the glass doors of the building. She stepped into the elevator getting a few odd looks from people in the lobby, but she ignored them. She pressed the uppermost button as the door closed, and she waited for them to reopen. When the doors finally opened she rushed down the short hall to his door. She placed her hand on the door knob but it opened before she turned it. Her eyes moved up to the face of the person she had wanted to see for so long.

"Logan..." 

"Max?" and with that she fell into his arms, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

****

_1 year later_

The 16 year old girl strode down the narrow market street, her senses taking in the sights, smells, and sounds. Her blueish-green eyes scanned the market slowly, as her long straight brown hair flew behind her. Her slightly pale complexion showed the flush on her face from the cold wind. She looked behind her quickly, there he was again, that boy that had been following her around since that morning. He looked oddly familiar. She ducked down beneath one of the sale tables and turned the corner onto a different street. At the end she could see a ritzy apartment building._'Perfect'_, she thought. This would be the perfect steal, her eyes turned up to the uppermost floor. The penthouse. She walked by the place staking it out. Before she could do much more it had to get dark.

****

Max was leaning against Logan's computer table, her eyes scanning over the screen with interest.

"Lydecker had a daughter?" Max's eyes moved from the computer screen to Logan's face.

"From what my informants are saying. It was a few years after his wife died, his fiance became pregnant and a few weeks after the birth she died of unknown causes." Max nodded once acknowledging the information.

"What happened to the kid?"

"She ran away when she was eight. Lydecker's had Manticore searching for her ever since, but now Lydecker is no longer the head of the operation."

"Why would he have all of Manticore out looking for his child runaway?" Max inquired, raising her eyebrows. Logan scrolled down the file that had been sent to him, then clicked the next page icon.

"Here we go." Logan started. "It says when Lydecker found out his fiance was pregnant he used some newer technologies to make the child part of the X series." Logan turned to her. "That's why Manticore is after, her in a way she's kind of like an X6.5. She'd be around 16 now. They trained her with the X6s, the only difference was she lived with her father instead of the X6 group."

"So let me guess, you want me to help you find her so we can keep her out of Manticore and make her an Eye's Only employee." she said tonelessly.

"So to speak. It's more of helping another child of Manticore stay free, but if she wanted to help with Eye's Only it would be an added bonus." Logan smirked a bit.

"Does it say when was the last time they had a sighting of her?" Max asked, looking into Logan's eyes for a few more seconds more that she had to. Logan tore his eyes away from Max's, looking back at the screen.

"A few months ago there was a sighting of her in California. They haven't seen her since though."

"We'll just have to keep updated on the sightings then." Logan nodded as Max walked out of the room. He pushed away from his desk and wheeled after her, he hadn't bothered to use the exoskeleton that day. "So Max, are you in the mood for a Cale culinary masterpiece later?" Max turned around as she reached the door and smiled.

"That sounds good."

"Around eight?"

"I'll be here. Gotta blaze." With that she opened the door and left. Logan smiled to himself and turned around heading toward the kitchen, getting ready to prepare dinner.

****

She crept along the roof to the skylight. Her eyes looked down into the darkened apartment. She pushed the black sleeve of her shirt up for a moment, checking the time. 12:30 a.m.. She easily undid the latch that held the skylight down, and moved the glass aside. She threw the black rope down into the apartment, then made sure the other end was tied securely to a pole. Then she slid down the rope, her black leather gloves making a small sound against the rope, and a second later she landed on the floor silently. She stayed closed to the wall as she made her way silently down the hall, passing a small office which she took a peak into. Inside there was a tall slender woman who looked as if she was 20 or 21 and a man with glasses and messy hair who looked to be in his early 30's. They were both to absorbed in a document they were reading, that they hadn't heard her. She decided to make this robbery as fast as possible. She turned into a bedroom which was filled with expensive things. Her eyes fell on a golden locket on a dresser in the corner. She grabbed it quickly and put it in the vest of her outfit, doing the same for other items she found. Before she left the room she looked around one more time. _'Bingo' _ she thought as her eyes landed on a leather wallet. She rushed forward opening the wallet and pulling out a four twenties two tens and one fifty. She crept silently back to the rope only to find that it wasn't there any longer. _'Damnit'_ she spun around to meet the woman she saw in the office earlier.

"See kid when you snuck into this apartment tonight, that's where you made your mistake. Because if you want to steal from my friends you have to go through me." she said advancing on her.

"Oh, please." she sighed, annoyed. The woman swung at her but she easily blocked it, sending a low round house kick at her feet and knocking her over.

****

Max was taken aback as the girl knocked her over. No one had successfully knocked her down since her last fight with Zack. Max engaged the girl in fight for a few mintues until the girl jumped up through the open skylight onto the roof in one leap. This girl definitely wasn't normal. Max followed her and continued the fight on the roof. And although Max would never admit it the girl actually got in a few good punches and kicks. And then within a minutes time the girl dropped to the ground of the roof, convulsing. 

****

"Who is she?" she heard a woman's voice ask.

"Well, she's not an X6 or an X7, her barcode isn't listed...Wait, Max go get those paper's on Lydecker's daughter." a males voice replied...hold up...did he just say Lydecker? That scumbag? She was still awfully drowsy, but after hearing X6, X7, and Lydecker in the same sentence she was pretty sure what they were talking about. Her eyelids fluttered a bit and her through her blurry vision she could see the outlines of one...no...now two figures. In the doorway.

"Her barcode is the same, Logan." she blinked again, her vision clearing. The man approached her, watching her apprehensively.

"We know who you are, Alyssa." he said. Oh god, they knew her name. "Alyssa Lydecker..." she struggled but found her hands, ankles, and waist strapped to the bed.

"Don't say that...don't say my last name is...Lydecker...I won't be called that." she spit the name Lydecker out as if it was a poisonous bug.

"We've read up on you. We want to help."

"Help with what? I don't need help." that's when the woman approached the bed also.

"Listen kid I know what Manticore is like and any one in their right mind won't want to go back there...unless you want to see some old friends dead." Alyssa glared at them.

"I'm Logan and this is Max." the man called Logan said.

"And I could care less." Alyssa said sourly.

"We're just trying to help you, Alyssa."

"Maybe if I was strapped to a bed, I'd be in a better mood." Max stepped forward to release her, and leaned down close to her face.

"If you try anything, I'll make you sorry." she hissed in Alyssa's face. Even though she wasn't frightened at all by the threat, knowing she could take this Max girl down if she had to, she agreed. Max undid the restraints and Alyssa sat up slowly staring around the room.

"So...what else do you know about me?" she asked, still looking around the room.

"We know that you were genetically enhanced while inside your mother's womb by your father and we know about the barcode...and your being trained with the X6s." Logan said.

"Refrain from calling Lydecker my father...he's only genetically related to me."

"I think I found someone who hates Lydecker more than me." said Max, moving closer to Logan.

"Well you would hate him to if he used you as his live at home lab rat." said Alyssa sourly. She got out of the bed slowly standing up and grabbing her jacket. "I'm gonna get out of here."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Logan began. "I have 2 guest rooms you could use either."

"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"No catch, we just need your help."

"Help?"

"Yes, work for me. Go on missions to take down secret government agencies, like Manticore...and other things. We want to help you stay out of manticore." Alyssa starred at him for a moment. She still didn't trust these people, but if she could help take down Manticore...

"You can call me Aly then." she said simply, the slightest trace of bitterness found in her tone.

A/N: Ok thats the end of chapter one please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Kind of short but oh well other chapters will be longer and don't forget REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES...Constructive Criticism is accepted gladly.

-DarkAngel009988


End file.
